BERAWAL DARI BASS
by uciha athrun
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan MIo jika terdapat Sasuke yang masuk kedalamnya ?


**_BERAWAL DARI BASS_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan K-ON yang pasti bukan bikinanku, tapi fic ini bikinanku  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance dikit  
><strong>

**Warning: Aneh, GaJe, Typo, DLL**

Didalam sebuah toko alat musik yang terletak dipusat kota, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata abu-abu sedang berjongkok didepan sebuah gitar bass sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Gadis itu tidak bosan-bosannya sedari tadi melihat gitar bass itu, mungkin dia itu sudah terpikat atau jatuh cinta pada gitar bass itu.

Sementara gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sekarang, dari arah depan pintu toko itu munculah seorang pemuda berambut reven dengan mata onyx berjalan menuju arah kasir berada.

"Kau sudah datang Sasuke" ucap kasir pria yang tidak perlu diketahui namanya itu pada pemuda bernama Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada didepannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat pada pria didepannya.

Setelah ucapan singkat itu, Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu kecil yang ada disampingnya untuk memasuki tempat khusus yang diperuntuk untuk para kasir berdiri melayani pelanggan.

"Apa hari ini banyak yang terjual ?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil memakai kalung tanda pengenalnya.

"Tidak terlalu" jawab pria itu sambil membereskan barangnya yang tergeletak di meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel miliknya.

Saat Sasuke sedang mengamati keadaan sekeliling tempat ini untuk melihat seberapa banyak pelanggan yang ada ditoko tempatnya bekerja, lalu tak sengaja pandangannya terhenti pada sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang berjongkok didepan sebuah gitar bass di tengah-tengah toko ini.

"Aku pulang dulu" ucap pria itu sambil bersiap pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disini dengan menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke pada temannya itu.

Mendapat jawaban itu dari Sasuke, pria itupun berjalan keluar dari ruang kasir itu menuju pintu keluar toko.

Setelah ditinggal sendirian disana, hari-hari bekerja Sasukepun dimulai, mulai dari menerima uang dari pembeli yang membeli barang yang ada ditokonya, menunjukkan arah barang yang dicari pelanggan, serta mengawasi gerak-gerik semua pelanggan yang ada ditokonya sekarang.

Melihat pelanggan disini tidak banyak lagi, pandangan Sasuke sekarang hanya menangkap tiga pelanggan yang ada disini, disudut kanan toko ini terdapat sepasangan kekasih yang sepertinya sedang memilih-milih senar gitar. Sedang seorang lagi yang berada disini adalah seorang gadis yang sedari tadi sedang berjongkok didepan sebuah gitar bass.

'Dia masih ada disana' batin Sasuke yang melihat gadis berambut panjang itu masih betah berada disana.

Selagi pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju pada gadis itu, tanpa dia sadari sepasang kekasih itu berjalan menuju arah Sasuke berada sambil membawa dua bungkus senar gitar ditangannya.

"Berapa ini ?" tanya pria itu sambil menyodorkan dua bungkus senar gitar itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itupun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu menuju dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dua buah senar gitar harganya ..." ucap Sasuke sambil memasukkan senar itu kedalam kantung plastik yang tersedia disamping meja kasir.

"Ini" ucap pria itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

Sasukepun kemudian menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi senar gitar itu dan menerima uang yang disodorkan pria itu.

"Uang pas, terima kasih banyak" ucap Sasuke yang dibalas oleh anggukan sang pria dan senyuman sang wanita yang sedang merangkul lengannya.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya memasang tampang datar agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman yang pernah terjadi dulu. Untuk cerita itu mungkin lain kali saja aku ceritakan.

.

.

'Harganya mahal sekali, meski dapat diskon tetap saja harganya masih mahal, sampai kapan aku harus menabung' batin gadis berambut panjang itu yang masih berjongkok didepan gitar bass itu.

"Hm..." helaan nafasnya setelah itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sekarang.

1 hari

2 hari

3 hari

bahkan sekarang sudah hampir tiga minggu gadis itu datang ketoko ini setelah pulang sekolah untuk memandangi gitar bass yang dia inginkan, dan sudah hampir tiga minggu pula seorang kasir bernama Sasuke mengamati gadis itu tanpa henti.

Seperti hari ini, saat Sasuke datang untuk bekerja, gadis itu sekarang sudah berada ditempatnya seperti biasa melihat gitar bass keinginannya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas tanda dia sudah tidak tahan lagi akan perbuatan gadis itu.

Setelah pergantian jam kerja selesai, tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke keluar dari tepat kasir itu dan berjalan menuju arah gadis itu.

Secara tidak terduga Sasuke kemudian mengambil gitar bass yang sedang dilihat gadis itu dan membawanya pergi.

Melihat gitar bass keinginannya dibawa orang, gadis itupun mendongak dan berdiri untuk mengejar orang yang membawa gitar bassnya.

"Tunggu !" ucapnya sedikit berteriak kepada Sasuke selaku orang yang membawa gitar bass yang dia inginkan.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu kemudian membalik badannya untuk menghadap kearah gadis yang tadi menghentikannya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke datar pada gadis berambut panjang didepannya.

"Maaf, tapi mau dibawa kemana gitar bass itu ?" ucapnya bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ini" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat gitar bass ditangannya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menyingkirkannya kegudang" jawab Sasuke santai sambil membalik badannya dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

"Tunggu dulu" ucap gadis itu yang kali ini tidak dituruti Sasuke.

Melihat pria itu tidak berhenti, gadis itu kemudian berlari dan menghadang laju langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi ?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku mau membelinya" ucap gadis itu mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mana uangnya" ucap Sasuke meminta bayaran akan gitar bass yang ia bawa sekarang.

"Itu... "

"Kenapa, tidak punya uang ?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang merendahkan.

"Aku punya kok !" ucap gadis itu tak terima akan nada dan ucapan Sasuke.

"Mana ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ini" ucap gadis itu setelah membuka dompetnya dan mengambil seluruh uang yang ada didompetnya dan menyerahkannya ditangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menerima uang itu kemudian menggenggamnya dan berjalan masuk menuju ruang kasir.

Setelah sampai disana, Sasuke kemudian mulai menghitung uang yang diterimanya dan mendapati uang yang dipegangnya kurang dari harga gitar yang dipegangnya.

"Apa ini, bahkan tidak ada setengahnya dari harga gitar bass ini"

"Maaf, hanya itu yang aku punya, tapi uang itu bisa menjadi jaminan bahwa aku akan membeli gitar bass itu" ucap gadis itu menyakinkan Sasuke "Jadi tolong simpankan gitar bass itu untukku" lanjutnya berbicara.

"Cih" decih Sasuke, "Tak berguna" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil tas khusus gitar dan memasukkan gitar bass itu kedalamnya.

"Ambilah ini, untuk apa aku menyimpannya"

ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan gitar bass yang sudah ditaruh ditempatnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Ambilah itu untukmu"

"Untukku, tapi kenapa, uangkukan tidak cukup untuk membelinya"

Sasuke kemudian memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padanya "Aku tidak suka seorang gadis cantik berjongkok seperti itu setiap hari hanya untuk melihat gitar bass yang diingginkannya".

Wajah gadis itupun kemudian berubah menjadi merah mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke barusan.

"Itu..., ano..." ucap gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Cepat ambil" perintah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan gitar bass itu dan kemudian membalik badannya untuk menghindari tatapan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap gadis itu sambil mengambil gitar bass yang ada dimeja kasir dan melangkah pergi setelahnya.

Tapi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, gadis itu kemudian berhenti dan berbalik menghadap kearah Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya.

"Namaku Mio, Akiyama Mio !" ucap gadis itu yang membuat Sasuke memiringkan badannya dan menghadap kearah gadis bernama Mio itu.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" balas Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal Sasuke-kun" ucap Mio membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat itu Sasukepun ikut tersenyum kepada gadis itu meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan waktu kerja Sasukepun berakhir. Teman penggantinya pun sudah mengambil alih pekerjaan Sasuke, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk pergi dari sana.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke datar sambil menyentuh pundak teman kerjanya itu.

"Hn" jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh teman kerjanya yang berambut merah menyala itu.

Sasukepun kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya sekarang. Tapi saat Sasuke keluar dari pintu tokonya, gerakannya pun terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berlari kearahnya

"Sasuke-kun !" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam tak bergeming ditempat itu sambil menunggu gadis itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun hah hah hah, aku baru datang hah hah hah" ucap gadis itu sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau ini jika masih lelah jangan bicara dulu"

"Tidak pa-pa, tidak pa-pa" balas gadis itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya disela mengatur nafasnya.

Merasa gadis itu sudah bernafas dengan normal lagi, Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya diikuti oleh gadis disampingnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya Sasuke-kun, aku tidak sempat membantumu di toko hari ini" ulang gadis itu meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti terlaku keasikkan bermai band kan sehingga lupa waktu"

"Maaf ya, hari ini teman-teman terlalu bersemangat memainkan lagu baru sehingga kami lupa waktu"

"Lagu baru ?"

"Iya lagu baru yang aku ciptakan, meskipun liriknya sempat belum dibuat, tapi tadi malam aku buat, dan teman-teman menyukainya"

"Begitu ?"

"Hm" ucap gadis itu sambil menganguk.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggumu menyanyi dengan lagu itu"

"Menyanyi, bukan aku yang menyanyi, aku hanya bermain bass saja, aku bukan vokalisnya" ucap gadis itu sedikit panik.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu, aku kan ingin mendengarkan suaramu yang merdu itu" ucap Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu memandangi Sasuke dengan semburat merah muncul dipipinya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu kemudian memalingkan kepalanya dari jalan raya kearah gadis itu yang membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Ditambah senyum Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk malu, sangat-sangat malu.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ini mereka berjalan pulang bersama, awalnya gadis itu berniat membantu Sasuke menjaga toko untuk membalas kebaikan Sasuke, tapi awalnya Sasuke menolak meskipun pada akhirnya Sasuke mengiyakannya.

"Ini" ucap Sasuke menyerahkan satu botol air mineral yang baru saja dibelinya dari supermarket.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun" ucap gadis itu sambil menerima pemberian Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Didalam perjalannya kembali, Sasuke dan Mio selaku gadis itu tidak kembali membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan air mineralnya yang sekarang dia teguk sampai habis akhirnya memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah, apa disekolah tadi kamu melakukan pekerjaan berat"

"Dibilang berat sih tidak, aku..., ah aku lupa, besok lusa akan ada festival diselolah, kau mau datang Sasuke-kun ?" tawar Mio kepada Sasuke.

"Oh ya, apa kau juga akan bermain band diacara itu ?"

"Iya, bend kami akan tampil festival itu meski hanya membawakan satu lagu" jelas Mio pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu akan ku usahakan datang"

"Aku tunggu ya Sasuke-kun" ucap Mio dengan senyum dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Dua haripun berlalu sejak pertemuan Sasuke dengan Mio, dan sejak saat itupula Sasuke belum bertemu dengannya lagi, mungkin dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan performa bandnya untuk pertunjukan hari ini.

Setelah menukar jam kerjanya dengan temannya kemarin, Sasukepun akhirnya berhasil datang kesekolah tempat Mio belajar.

Ditempat ini sekarang sangat ramai dikarenakan festival ditempat ini telah dimulai. Tujuan Sasuke disini adalah melihat penampilan Mio dan bendnya, tapi mumpung ada ditempat ini tidak ada salahnyakan sekalian melihat-lihat tempat ini.

Yang dituju Sasuke sekarang adalah dalam sekolah, mungkin disanalah tempat yang paling ramai dibandingkan dihalaman sekolah.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk !" tawar seorang gadis berpakaian maid saat Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat "Disini memang menyediakan apa ?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya.

"Disini kami menyediakan berbagai jenis minuman dan kue" jelas gadis itu.

"Maaf aku tidak suka makan-makanan manis" ucap Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan sendu gadis itu.

"Ya sayang sekali" ucapnya kecewa.

"Maaf" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Setelah cukup lama Sasuke berjalan, kemudian penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma yang bisa dibilang harum.

Sasukepun kemudian mengikuti aroma yang mengantarkannya masuklah kedalam sebuah kelas yang menjual mie goreng sebagai produknya.

"Selamat datang !" teriak salah satu gadis yang sedang membuat mie goreng dengan wig aneh yang ia pakai dikepalanya.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan kearah gadis berpenampilan aneh itu dan mulai memesan.

"Tolong satu mie gorengnya" ucap Sasuke pada gadis berpenampilan aneh itu.

"Baik" ucapnya dengan suara yang seperti dicekik itu.

.

.

"Ah...!"

'Suara apa itu' batin Sasuke saat dirinya sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah setelah dirinya telah menghabiskan cemilannya.

Tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke untuk mengurusi urusan tidak jelas itu.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk pentas seni" ucap Sasuke setelah melihat dari jendela, orang-orang menuju kearah auditorium sekolahan ini berada.

Sasukepun memutuskan berjalan menuju auditorium itu. Didalam perjalanan itu Sasuke melewati sebuah tempat dimana tempat itu mempertunjukan sebuah keanehan yang benar-benar aneh. Dimeja depan tempat masuk rumah hantu, terdapat dua orang gadis aneh yang sedang bertingkah layaknya seorang sumo yang sedang bertarung.

"Gadis-gadis ini" ucap Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan dua gadis itu dan tetap berjalan melewati pemandangan aneh itu.

'Aku harap Mio tidak memiliki teman-teman aneh seperti itu'

.

.

.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya grup band Mio pun tampil.

Sasuke yang berada dibarisa tidak depan-depan amat sih bisa melihat dengan jelas panggung didepannya.

Tirai panggung itupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Mio dan teman-temannya yang bersiap bermain musik.

Tapi saat melihat wajah Mio diatas panggung sekarang, dia tampak seperti mau menangis yang membuat Sasuke khawatir akan penampilan Mio nanti.

Tapi saat diatas panggung teman-temannya kemudian memberi semangat pada Mio yang membuat Mio menjadi percaya diri lagi.

Sasukepun bertemu pandang dengan Mio dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi semangat pada Mio.

"Berjuanglah" ucap Sasuke yang bisa dibaca gerak bibirnya oleh Mio.

Dan Miopun mulai bernyanyi dengan indah meski masih sedikit malu-malu.

.

.

.

Plok plok plok

Hebat

Bravo

Cuit cuit

Itulah yang terdengar didalam tempat ini setelah Mio dan teman-temannya menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Terimakasi semuanya !" teriak Mio kepada para penonton yang hadir disini.

Pandangan Sasuke dan Miopun kembali bertemu saat Sasuke berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke yang tersenyum dengan tampannya membuat Mio yang sudah blusing akibat tampil disini malah semakin blusing saat melihat senyum Sasuke.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi karena malu Miopun membungkukan badannya yang diikuti teman-temannya untuk menandakan bahwa mereka bersiap untuk pergi.

Tapi saat Mio berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, kejadian naas itu terjadi. Tanpa tidak disengaja Mio tersandung oleh kabel gitarnya yang membuatnya terjatuh dan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa terbengong dan meraih ponsel yang ada disakunya dan memotret kejadian itu. (Ingat ada orang yang memotret Mio saat terjatuh, orang itu adalah Sasuke pelaku pemotretan itu).

"Tidak !" teriak Mio...

.

.

.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menikahiku sekarang"

"Mio ayo pulang" ucap teman berambut pendek yang tomboi kepada Mio.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menikahiku sekarang"

Hanya ucapan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Mio sekarang.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan" ucap temannya yang langsung berjalan keluar ruangan ini meninggalkan Mio sendirian.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Mio ditinggal diruangan ini, pintu ruangan itupun terbuka dan masuklah Sasuke selaku orang yang membuka pintu itu.

Mio yang masih terduduk dipojokan tempat itu tidak menyadari akan keberadaan Sasuke yang sekarang berada dibelakangnya.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menikahiku sekarang, tidak ada seoranpun yang mau menikahiku sekarang" ucapan itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Mio berulang-ulang yang membuat Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum geli.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menikahiku sekarang"

Dan saat Mio mengatakan itu lagi, Sasuke kemudian berjongkok disisi kanan Mio dan memegang bahu kiri Mio.

"Aku mau" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Mio menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun" kaget Mio dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kata siapa tidak ada yang mau menikahimu, aku mau" ucap Sasuke yang membuat wajah Mio semakin memerah.

"Bagaimana, kau mau menikah denganku ?" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

.

.

End

Bagaimana, apa para reader suka.

Jika suka Review dong biar aku bisa buat sisi-sisi lain dari kehidupan Mio yang ada di K-on jika ada Sasuke didalamnya.

Spesial fic from me


End file.
